disneythxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pipladdin
"Pipladdin" is DisneyTHX's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin 1 (1992)". Cast: Mollyladdin * Molly (Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin * James (Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine * Mavis (Thomas and Friends) as The Genie * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Jafar * Lady (Thomas and Friends) as Iago * Amy Rose (Sonic X) as Abu * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Magic Carpet * Skipper (Pip Ahoy!) as The Sultan * Kion (The Lion Guard) as Rajah * Marshmallow (Frozen) as The Cave of Wonders * Pirate Pythagoras (Numbers Ahoy) as Razoul * Pirate Pythagoras' Crews (Numbers Ahoy) as Razoul's Guards * Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) as The Peddler * Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Gazeem the Theif * The Wubb Girlz (Wow Wow Wubbzy) as Three Balconey Harem Girls * The Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Two Hungry Children * Diego (Trust Me I'm a Genie) as Prince Achmed * Hamlet (Gofrette) as Omar; the Mellon Seller * Grizzle (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot) as Farouk; the Apple Seller * Warren T. (Rat) (An American Tail) as Old Jafar * Elephant (P King. Duckling) as Elephant Abu * Sea Monster Cedric (Sofia The First: The Floating Palace) as Snake Jafar * Kazar (The Wild) as Genie Jafar * Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy) as Woman at the Window * Auntie Twitcher (Pip Ahoy!) as The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin * York (Paboo & Mojies) as The Balcony Harem Girl's Mother * Uno and Jessie (Paboo & Mojies) as Necklace Man and Woman * Peggy Pig (Paboo & Mojies) as The Fat Ugly Lady * Larry and Joe (Trust Me I'm a Genie) as The Two Man Watching Prince Achmed * Quilty (Wildernuts) as Pot Seller * Sal (Astroblast) as Nut Seller * Benny (Footy Pups) as Necklace Seller * Fico (Doki) as Fish Seller * Zeek (Fishtronaut) as Fire Eater * George Pig (Peppa Pig) as Boy wanting an apple * David Dog (Paboo & Mojies) as 'Laddie' Dog Genie * Rabbit﻿ (My Friend Rabbit﻿) as Rabbit Genie * Dragon-Bot (Doc McStuffins) as Dragon Genie * ??? as Genie's Three Dancing Girls * Smith Sheep (Paboo & Mojies) as Sheep Genie * Diego (Trust Me! I'm a Genie) as Camel Abu * Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Horse Abu * P King. Duckling as Duck Abu * Olive (Olive the Ostrich) as Ostrich Abu * Franklin as Turtle Abu * Professor Z (Cars 2) as Car Abu * Ian (Paboo & Mojies) as Old Man Genie * Leo (Paboo & Mojies) as Little Boy Genie * Tommy (Paboo & Mojies) as Fat Man Genie * 75 Golden Camels as themselves * Paul Panda (Paboo & Mojies) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry * 53 Purple Peacocks as themselves * Pat Panda (Paboo & Mojies) as Genie as TV Parade Host June * Oliver (Paboo & Mojies) as Exotic-Type Mammals * Bobby (Paboo & Mojies) as Leopard Genie * Xeno (Paboo & Mojies) as Goat Genie * Cutie Cat (Paboo & Mojies) as Harem Genie * 95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves * 60 Elephants as themselves * Llamas as themselves * Bears and Lions as themselves * Brass Bands as themselves * 40 Fakirs as themselves * Cooks and Bakers as themselves * Birds that 'warble on key' as themselves * Sebastian Sheep (Paboo & Mojies) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield * Chris (Paboo & Mojies) as Super-Spy Genie * M.C. (Paboo & Mojies) as Teacher Genie * Daniel Dragonfly (Paboo & Mojies) as Table Lamp Genie * Pappy (Paboo & Mojies) as Bee Genie * Walter (Paboo & Mojies) as Submarine Genie * Frank (Paboo & Mojies) as One of Flamingos * ??? as Gigantic Genie * ??? as Rajah as Cub * ??? as Toy Abu * Numbugs (Paboo & Mojies) as Cheerleaders Genie Scene: # [[Pipladdin part 1 - "Agrabah Nights"/A Dark of Night|''Pipladdin part 1 - "Agrabah Nights"/A Dark of Night]] # [[Pipladdin part 2 - Pip on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"|Pipladdin part 2 - Pip on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"]] # [[Pipladdin part 3 - Pip Fights with Prince Diego/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)"|Pipladdin part 3 - Pip Fights with Prince Diego/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)"]] # [[Pipladdin part 4 - Princess Alba's Dream|Pipladdin part 4 - Princess Alba's Dream]] # [[Pipladdin part 5 - Claudandus and Skipper's Conversation/Alba Runs Away|Pipladdin part 5 - Claudandus and Skipper's Conversation/Alba Runs Away]] # [[Pipladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Claudandus's Evil Plan|Pipladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Claudandus's Evil Plan]] # [[Pipladdin part 7 - Pip Arrested (Part 1)|Pipladdin part 7 - Pip Arrested (Part 1)]] # [[Pipladdin part 8 - Pip Arrested (Part 2)|Pipladdin part 8 - Pip Arrested (Part 2)]] # [[Pipladdin part 9 - Pip Escapes with a Rat|Pipladdin part 9 - Pip Escapes with a Rat]] # [[Pipladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1)|Pipladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1)]] # [[Pipladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2)|Pipladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2)]] # [[Pipladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Paboo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me")|Pipladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Paboo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me")]] # [[Pipladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Paboo (Part 2)|Pipladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Paboo (Part 2)]] # [[Pipladdin part 14 - Skipper Upbraids Claudandus|Pipladdin part 14 - Skipper Upbraids Claudandus]] # [[Pipladdin part 15 - Pip's First Wish|Pipladdin part 15 - Pip's First Wish]] # [[Pipladdin part 16 - Claudandus Makes his Move/"Prince Pip"|Pipladdin part 16 - Claudandus Makes his Move/"Prince Pip"]] # [[Pipladdin part 17 - Skipper Rides on Twilight Sparkle|Pipladdin part 17 - Skipper Rides on Twilight Sparkle]] # [[Pipladdin part 18 - Pip Argues with Paboo/Pip Goes to Alba|Pipladdin part 18 - Pip Argues with Paboo/Pip Goes to Alba]] # [[Pipladdin part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World"|Pipladdin part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World"]] # [[Pipladdin part 20 - Pip Almost Spills the Beans/Pip and Alba's Kiss|Pipladdin part 20 - Pip Almost Spills the Beans/Pip and Alba's Kiss]] # [[Pipladdin part 21 - Pip Gets Ambushed/Paboo Saves Pip's Life|Pipladdin part 21 - Pip Gets Ambushed/Paboo Saves Pip's Life]] # [[Pipladdin part 22 - Claudandus Gets Exposed|Pipladdin part 22 - Claudandus Gets Exposed]] # [[Pipladdin part 23 - Pip's Depression/Lovely Carrot Steals the Lamp|Pipladdin part 23 - Pip's Depression/Lovely Carrot Steals the Lamp]] # [[Pipladdin part 24 - Skipper's Announcement/Paboo's New Master is Claudandus|Pipladdin part 24 - Skipper's Announcement/Paboo's New Master is Claudandus]] # [[Pipladdin part 25 - Claudandus's Dark Wishes|Pipladdin part 25 - Claudandus's Dark Wishes]] # [[Pipladdin part 26 - "Prince Pip (Reprise)"|Pipladdin part 26 - "Prince Pip (Reprise)"]] # [[Pipladdin part 27 - The End of the Earth|Pipladdin part 27 - The End of the Earth]] # [[Pipladdin part 28 - Pip vs. Claudandus (Part 1)|Pipladdin part 28 - Pip vs. Claudandus (Part 1)]] # [[Pipladdin part 29 - Pip vs. Claudandus (Part 2)|Pipladdin part 29 - Pip vs. Claudandus (Part 2)]] # [[Pipladdin part 30 - Pip vs. Claudandus (Part 3)|Pipladdin part 30 - Pip vs. Claudandus (Part 3)]] # [[Pipladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah|Pipladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah]] # [[Pipladdin part 32 - End Credits|Pipladdin part 32 - End Credits]] 'Trailer/Transcript:' [[Pipladdin Trailer/Transcript|Pipladdin Trailer/Transcript]] 'Trivia:' * 'Pip Ahoy! are the first used in this spoof.' * 'This is also the first movie-spoof to use Pip and Alba as couples.' * 'This is also the first movie-spoof to use Pip as a main character.''' Category:DisneyTHX Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:Candidates for deletion